Bad birthdays may end in Love
by Chads SonShine
Summary: Sonny is having a bad birthday. Can Chad help? Or will he be like the others and not know either? Please read !


Okay first I would like to say if you don't like this story I'm sorry I have bad. Let me rephrase that really bad writer's block. But I wanted to put up at least a one-shot.

* * *

Today has been a horrible day for Sonny Munroe.

First off it's my birthday and no one remembered. Not even my own mother. Currently my mom got a job in Hollywood as a secretary. She has been very busy.

That really hurt me bad about my mom not remembering but since my cast have been like a family to me I thought maybe they would remember.

Sadly I was wrong.

Tawni has become a greater friend to me. I wouldn't say we were best friends but I wouldn't say we were acquaintances. She is the closest person out here in Hollywood (except my mom of course but I'm so angry at my mom it's not even funny).

Of course Tawni didn't remember.

I was on my way to the prop house to see at least if Nico and Grady remembered. Hopefully. They are really great friends.

"Hey Nico, hey Grady "I said hoping to get there attention.

I noticed yet again they are playing with their so called "action figures".

"Hey Sonny "they said in synch.

"Don't you know what today is "I asked them. Giving them a little clue maybe they will remember.

"Umm MEATBALL MONDAY" they screamed. Well I have to give them credit yes its meatball Monday and I forgot but they don't remember my birthday.

"Yeah… Guys go ahead" I said to them sadly.

"Oh Okay see you later sonny "nico said and him and Grady walked out together.

Since Zora wasn't here I wasn't even going to give a clue so I just decided to walk outside for some fresh air.

Once I opened the doors and walked out I get dumped with cold, very cold water.

I look up to see Chad and the Mackenzie Falls crew laughing because of how their little plan worked to get me upset. Well it did. Not just because the water dumping but how I treat everyone good and the one day of the year that's mine and is my favorite everyone forgets.

I didn't even notice the tears coming down my face right now. I didn't care about crying in front of them. I didn't care if Chad saw me cry. I'm use to being laughed at.

What I didn't see is a reporter get this all on tape.

I ran into my dressing room and slammed the door. I was happy Tawni wasn't in here because I need my alone time. So I lock both doors and hide in my closet. Hoping no one comes to find me. But sadly someone does.

I didn't think there was an extra key. But the extra key was in the hands of Chad Dylan Cooper. My crush, the person who dumped water on me, yet another person who forgot my birthday, my enemy .

"Why are you crying and in a closet" he asked me still laughing from the events that occurred earlier.

"You really want to know what's wrong" I snapped at him.

"Yeah I want to know what wrong" he yelled.

"Well one thing is that you want to embarrass me in front of everyone. Second no one and I mean no one not even my own mother remembers my birthday and I never mind." I scream.

"Oh" is all he says.

"Oh is that all you have to say" I asked him.

"I'm sorry I didn't know"

"Obviously no one knows" I told him.

"No I knew about your birthday I didn't know it was you coming outside I thought it was one of the other randoms. So happy birthday" he says.

"Oh. Well thanks" I say. I was actually surprised I didn't think anyone remembers yet Chad Dylan Cooper remembers. I can help but feel butterflies in my stomach at this.

"I have a surprise for you "he says.

"Really" I ask getting excited.

"Yeah close your eyes" I do as he says.

In less than a second I feel a pair of lips on mine and something being put into my hand.

"Happy birthday Sonny" he says.

I look down and see a little puppy in my hands. With a note card. I opened the note card and it says:

_Sonny, _

_Happy birthday. Today's the day I tell you I really like you. _

_Well love you. Every since I saw you. Your so funny and cheerful. _

_I didn't mean for your day to be bad. I made everyone to pretend to forget_

_So this could be even more special. I guess I was wrong. I have another surprise _

_For you meet me at the Mackenzie Falls lounge. I have one question for you. _

_Will you go out with me? _

_~ Love always_

_Chad Dylan Cooper 3 _

With that I ran to the Mackenzie Falls lounge. I couldn't believe what I read. Any of it. When I open the door I see the So Random cast and other people I know from the studios and my friends at home.

They all say in synch "Happy Birthday Sonny".

I run up to Chad and say "Of course I will go out with you"

I didn't know saying those words would make me who I am today.

I am Sonny Alison Munroe- Cooper of course married to Chad Dylan Cooper and have three kids. Mackenzie, Alison and Chad with a baby on the way. I couldn't be any happier.

With that I finish my story to my kids who are fast asleep.


End file.
